Known triazine-based herbicides include those comprising 2-amino-4-(.alpha.-methyl benzyl amino)-6-trifluoromethyl-s-triazine and the like having a triazine ring substituted with a haloalkyl group as the effective ingredient.
These compounds, however, cannot exhibit full herbicidal effects when they are applied to paddy rice plants and, in addition, they have a disadvantage of bad phytotoxicity against paddy rice plants.
The first of the objects of the present invention is to provide a herbicide which is free from the phytotoxicity against paddy rice plants and exhibits excellent herbicidal effects against various kinds of weeds including annual weeds and perennial weeds with good persistence. The object is also to provide a herbicide safely applicable to upland crops of the Grass family such as corn, wheat, barley and the like.
The second of the objects of the present invention is to provide a novel triazine derivative useful as an effective ingredient in the above mentioned herbicide.